directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono Miner (Reloaded)
The Chrono Miner was the Tiberium gatherer used by the Allies during Second Red War, the Psychic Dominator Disaster and the New World Order. Background The Chrono Miner is equipped with a miniaturized chronosphere device. However, for commanders to be able to create them without a Battle lab, the device was simplified to the point where it could only chronoshift to a location with a special beacon on it. All Allied Tiberium Refineries have one of these beacons installed on them, therefore when a Chrono Miner's mining cache is full or for any reasons, it may just chronoshift away to an Allied Tiberium Refinery. However, there is a downside to this feature. If more Chrono Miners are attached to the same refinery, only one can unload there at a time. The others will try to go there using their treads. So if they are far away from the refinery, they are very vulnerable to attacks from any unit, since it has no defenses other than the usual ability to crush infantry. The Chronosphere device and power supply require lots of amenities and as a result, the Chrono Miner only has a small cache left for mine deposites. This aspect makes it able to deliver only 500 credits in one unload (1000 if it is loaded with blue Tiberium). This is compensated by the speed of delivery. Game Unit The Chrono Miner may only chronoshift to a friendly Tiberium refinery and will do so automatically when the cache full. It must move conventionally to any other location. They can also be commanded to do so, providing a way to quickly escape when under attack. Chronoshifting will also leave behind any Terror Drones that may have embedded themselves in the Chrono Miner, but will keep any Ivan's bombs with them. Chrono Miners ALWAYS teleport to the refinery, regardless of which refinery, although sometimes, when not told strictly to go home (refinery), they may attempt to roll back on their treads instead of just teleporting away (obviously a bug). If the Chrono Miner harvests from an isolated area of the map (e.g. no passable route to the refinery), they also tend to stuck, and must be returned manually to the refinery. Assessment Pros *Teleports to return to a refinery. *Very heavy armor. *Can escape easily using Chrono ability. Terror drones are removed as it teleports. *Immune to mind-control and radiation. Cons *Unarmed *Prior target to aircraft *Smaller Tiberium cache. Quotes What *"Oh, hello sir!" *"Ready as ever!" *"Chrono Miner reporting for duty!" *"Good day, Commander!" *"24/7" Yes *"Always on time." *"Oh yes, I agree!" *"Okay!" *"Sure thing, sir!" *"Of course!" Harvest *"You'll get the cash in a flash!" *"It's in the bank!" *"Mining!" *"Aah, there it is!" *"Rolling with a Chrono Convoy!" Return *"I'll be right away!" *"In the blink of an eye!" *"In no time at all." *"Let's dump this stuff!" *"Comin' home!" Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Tiberium Harvesters Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies